<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>too late to say goodbye. by xx151197</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28733163">too late to say goodbye.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xx151197/pseuds/xx151197'>xx151197</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Secret Crush, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Teacher-Student Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:41:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28733163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xx151197/pseuds/xx151197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Snape/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was Thursday afternoon, you were sitting in potions class. The atmosphere was quite nice for the dungeons, which usually were giving of a feeling of dampness, especially in the potions classroom. The afternoon sun shining through the windows was giving it a slight orange tint, also it was almost the end of March and the school year was soon over. Thankfully.</p><p>Potions wasn't your favorite subject and you weren't particularly good at it but you tried your best and for the most part got good enough grades to be happy with them.</p><p>In front of you Professor Snape was talking and explaining the potion, which you and your classmates were about the brew. He always seemed so stern and not really fond of teaching at all, maybe because he thought that most of the students were "dunderheads" as he liked to call you all, you rarely had something to do with him outside of potions, never really did something stupid enough for him to have a reason to deduct points from you or give you detention. Sometimes you wondered if he even knew you existed, you were probably just some mediocre student to him.</p><p>You were kind of fascinated with him sometimes when you were just staring at him, while he was talking. He was always dressed in black. Black boots|. Black pants. Black frock coat, with way to many buttons to count, even though you tried more than once to count them if you got bored and distracted from the work you should be doing. He had pale skin, which was looking even paler against his black clothes as well as his black shoulder-length hair. Mysterious was the right word for the man. </p><p>Right now he was cutting up some flabberworms to demonstrate how to cut them properly. You were focusing on his hands. For a potions master his hands were really delicate, no scars on them at all. They were kind of pretty you had to admit to yourself also you liked a good mystery to solve. </p><p>Then it dawned on you. "Am I daydreaming about Snape?!" you said to yourself. Still in confusion about what you just did and how you should feel about it, you didn't hear your name being called. </p><p>"Miss (y/ln), 10 points from Ravenclaw for dozing off in my class. Focus." Snape said rather dismissively going back to his demonstration, but you jumped when you heard Snapes voice. It always sounded dangerous, as if he always wanted to make a point that you shouldn't overstep your boundaries and not the cross paths with him. </p><p>You tried to collect yourself not thinking about your fascination with the brooding potions master. Class was almost over anyway. </p><p>"For homework read pages 145 to 148 as preparation for the next lesson. You are dismissed." Snape said, probably happy the lesson is over too. </p><p>You scrambled to pack your stuff, swung the backpack over one shoulder and made your way to the Ravenclaw commen room. Sometimes you wondered why you were in Ravenclaw after all. You weren't the best student, and you wouldn't call yourself studious for most of your school years. You did what you had to do, but never with much  effort. </p><p>"Hey! How is Alaina, (y/n)?" it was a fellow Ravenclaw student who was asking for your friend who had caught the flu and was resting in the hospital wing under Madame Pomfreys care. </p><p>"She is getting better, though without Alaina most of the lessons get rather boring quickly, I even got 10 points deducted from Snape in potions for dozing off." You said and shrugged. But what you said was true, without Alaina with whom you were friends since your second year, classes were way too boring, and you dozed off too many times. Alaina was a good student and loved to learn. She was always helpful when you had some problems with any subject, she always pulled you with her and made you focus on the class you were in. Not only that, she was just a good friend of yours. You giggled and chatted with her about anything. That reminded you to visit her later after dinner, you would definitely have to tell her about your daydreaming of Snape, she would surely have a good laugh. </p><p>"Good for Alaina, bad for you (y/n)! See you at dinner later though!" the Ravenclaw student said smiling and took of. </p><p>Arriving at the common room the air engulfed you, like it always did. You loved the tower, other ravenclaws were sitting around reading a book, talking or just taking a breath and calming down from a stressful day. You loved all the little details filling the room with life, the books scattered on the tables, the little drawings some students made and hung them up on the wall as well as the curtains rustling soft from the wind which came through the open window. It was really a perfect day to develop a crush. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. confusion.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You stepped through the door of the great hall quickly making your way to the Ravenclaw table sitting down near a group of students who were already eating their Dinner. Dinner was genuinely one of the best things in Hogwarts! You scooped some food displayed on the table on your plate and started to dig in. Looking around the great hall, everyone was chatting, arguing or just simply eating with their housemates. Like always, some stuff doesn't change and that was good! You had at least that as a stability right. Then your eyes ended up on the head table. Dumbledore sitting on his throne-like chair bickering with Professor McGonagall about Quidditch, and next to her Snape was seated. Just like the stoic man he was, eating, calm and collected with a hint of annoyance swirling around him. </p><p>"Why is he even a teacher if he hates literally everything here? He is just a total mystery." you thought to yourself making a mental note to find out what that man, which wouldn't get out of your mind was all about.</p><p>At that moment Snape stood and made his way to a side door made out of dark wood near the head table. You follow his movements. He carried himself with grace, giving off a no-nonsense vibe, like always. You couldn't take your eyes off him though. Something glued you to the man. What were these feelings, why were you so goddamn intrigued by this man, whom you thought of nothing more than a strict teacher for the last six years.</p><p>Maybe, just maybe it's the spring atmosphere making you feel all lovey-dovey or all the surrounding couples at Hogwarts forming, internally making you feel like you also should be in love. </p><p>This was confusing, that strange feeling in your stomach, especially when he leaves the room and you no longer can gaze at him and try to figure him out. It makes you feel a bit sad.</p><p>With that you finished your food, wanting to see Alaina in the hospital wing. It wasn't far from the great hall, and because most of the students were still having dinner the halls were empty, the sun already settling and the temperature getting colder in the castle. Soon the candles would be lit.</p><p>You said a short greeting to Madame Pomfrey, who was busy treating a second year looking like he burned his hand and his hair. She mumbled something sternly at him, something you couldn't quite catch. At the end of the wing Alaina was gesturing you to come over. </p><p>"So (y/n) how was another day without me at classes?" she said in a cheeky manner. She looked much better than two days earlier. </p><p>"Well, I would say these were the most productive two days of my student life!" you said in the most sarcastic tone you could manage. "For real, without you, it was really boring, but I need to tell you something!" you added in a hushed voice. </p><p>"OK. What? Is it a boy? Is it that embarrassing to say, so that you have to speak in a hushed voice?" she laughed and bantered. </p><p>"It is." you only said and with a whisper added "I think I have a crush on Snape, Alaina. Help!". </p><p>As the words were spoken Alaina couldn't contain it anymore and just laughed. After a while she was still giggling, and you also had to laugh a little due to the situation being so strange. </p><p>"Man, (y/n) I always knew you had a devious side to you, crushing on a mysterious, dark and brooding man." Alaina said after she finally got herself together with a grin plastered on her face. Being the studious Ravenclaw she was she already had an answer for the problem. </p><p>"We could brew some Amortentia and find out if he is your true love. Then you could be sure, and we would already know a potion which is only taught in the 7th year!" she had a twinkle in her eye while she said that.<br/> <br/>Defeated by her logic and knowing she would not give up on that idea anyway you said "Alright, but I am hopeless in potions. You would need to help me.". </p><p>Alaina beamed. It started to get dark. You said bye to her and as you stood she told you that she would be out tomorrow and that you two would meet at the library in the afternoon to do the research on brewing Amortentia. </p><p>It really bugged you. For Alaina, it was a chance to learn something new, to you, it was just a confusing mess of feelings. While striding through the hallways of Hogwarts your mind wanders off to Snape again. </p><p>What is he doing in his free time? Does he even have friends to begin with? Questions you never had asked yourself before. Would he even like me as a woman? </p><p>You thought of yourself as plain, nothing extraordinary. Your mom always said, that if you would do something with your brown, way too long hair and put on some make-up, you would be even more beautiful. But moms always said like that. </p><p>Maybe he likes a made-up woman or maybe not. While doing mental gymnastics to guess which kind of woman Snape would like your head hits a soft but firm surface. </p><p>You only saw the colour black in front of you, before you could look up you heard him speak in an annoyed voice "Miss (y/ln), I didn't know that a Ravenclaw could be this stupid. 10 points for not looking where you are going." <br/>You took a step back and just stared at him with big eyes, not really knowing what to say and even more trying to hide your  cheeks rosy from embarrassment. At that moment being way too close for comfort you his smell hit you. It was nice, smelling of fresh parchment, herbs and leather. If you could, you would have bottled it up to keep. But that thought just made you blush even more than you already did. <br/>Now he was not only looking annoyed, but with confusion at you. <br/>Why didn't he just leave after deducting points? It was too much for you to handle, and you just took off. </p><p>While walking the most quickly as possible through the halls you only had one thing in mind, the astronomy tower. No one would be there, and you could hide from your own embarrassment. </p><p>Taking one step at a time you soon reached the top of the Tower. As thought no one was there, thank Merlin. </p><p>The night settled in and the soft wind was now feeling chilly against your skin. You reached into the pocket of your coat searching for the crumpled-up cigarette pack you took from your father last time you were back home in Leeds. You knew it's not the best habit to smoke and definitely not the most healthy too. </p><p>With your wand and a little spell you light up the cigarette. Your father being a muggle had some advantages, so he found it way to funny when you had shown him that you could light up his cigarette with your wand while he was searching for a lighter in the pocket of his pants. </p><p>While breathing in and out you watched the clear night sky, the stars were twinkling and the crest shaped moon was shining is small light on you. It was peaceful, just the way you liked it. </p><p>Not knowing behind you in the dark stood a man watching you, not wanting to disturb your peace. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>